Surprised?
by KayleeForAT
Summary: [Search in progress for co-producer] What time is it? Our hero Finn is clueless! What he's forgetting is that it's the day he's finally turning seventeen and Jake and Princess Bubblegum want to throw him a surprise party! What will this seemingly normal day bring? That's for me to know and you to find out! WARNING: Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. It's Your What?

—Finn's POV—

I wake to the sound of an alarm, unaware of what today is. "BMO, snooze," I ordered, but to no avail. "BMO, I'm up already up. You can turn your alarm off now!" this was starting to get really annoying. Finally he stopped, just in time for me to crawl back into my sleeping bag in attempt to go to sleep again.

"Finn! Wake up!" I heard BMO shout.

"No ways mang, that adventure really burned me out last night." I replied.

"But Jake is on the phone!" I guess I missed the phone ringing while I was sleeping. I slowly got up from my bed to get the phone from BMO. "Jake?" I asked.

"Yo Finn! You said you be at the Candy Kingdom at noon!" I looked over at the clock hanging on the wall that read 1:07.

"Dang it's already one! Sorry man, I totes forgot. I can't believed I slept in that late, I'm always up at the crack of dawn!"

"I know man. I slept a little late, too. Just be here ASAP, and make sure to dress up!"

"Ok, I'll be there."

"By–" he attempted as a feminine voice in the background cut him off. "Hey Jake, is Finn coming?" I heard Jake shush the voice.

"Who was that? Wait, why are we going to the Candy Kingdom anyways? And why do I have to dress up? You never explained anything."

"Ha, you'll have to wait and find out, bro."...

"Alright, later" I said before I put the phone back on the receiver.

I went back into my room to look for something nice to wear. Hmm... I though. Do I even have anything nice to wear? I continued looking through piles of clean clothes. A few minutes later, I found a white shirt that I thought would suite. This looks ok... I went on another search to find some dressy pants. After a pile sorted through, I finally found some long black pants that I thought would look cool with the shirt.

I put on the outfit then found a wall mirror to check myself in. Wow, I said with a grin on my face. I actually look decent. Jake will surely be surprised. I should get BMO's opinion. " Hey," I said, " BMO, I need your opinion on my outfit."

I could hear the curiosity in his voice as he asked. " Why do you need my opinion?" as he walked in, I looked at him to respond, but he answered my question before I could answer his "Lookin' good! But what's the point of dressing up?" "Thanks, and Jake told me to. When I asked him, he said I'd find out later."

I put my bear hat on as I started to walk out the front door, but stopped and turned to look at BMO, "Do you wanna come with me? I'm going to the Candy Kingdom." "Sure!" he said happily. I placed him on my shoulders.  
I hesitated to walk out. Apparently BMO noticed, "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!".

I was eyeing my backpack and sword. "Do you think I should bring my bag and sword?" I asked. "What would you need them for? You wouldn't be dressed up if you were just going adventuring," he pointed out.

"I guess you're right," I said,"We'd better start walking if we don't want to keep Jake waiting even longer."  
We then started off in the Kingdom's direction.

—3rd person POV—

At the Candy Kingdom, Jake and Princess Bubblegum were talking after he finished talking with Finn on the phone.

"Ha," he said to PB, "he's totally clueless."

"Good! I want him to be surprised when he gets here," She said, "but, why doesn't he know it's his birthday?"  
He thought for a second before he replied "I guess he doesn't know what the date is. After all, we don't have any calendars in the tree fort."

"How do you keep track of the months? Doesn't time fly for you guys."

"It really does. I never actually needed to know, except of course for things like this," he said while shrugging.

The conversation went on for a bit until Jake took another look at his watch.

"Man, where is that kid!"Jake said impatiently while turning around to look at the gates in front of the kingdom.

PB looked, too, but saw no one, aside for the few candy citizens who also happen to be awaiting our hero's arrival.

Something popped up in the back of her head. She tried pushing it back, but just couldn't. A question came up with the thought, a question she really wanted the answer to, but felt it wasn't necessary to ask.

"Hey, you okay?" Jake asked. Noticing the "in deep thought" look she was wearing.

"Yeah, just..." she looked at Jake, "Jake... can I ask you a question?"

He looked at her curiously, "Sure, what's up?"  
Peppermint Butler walked up behind Jake to grab their attention.

"Would you like a–" he noticed something peculiar about the Princess.

"Princess, where is your crown?"

PB patted the top of her head, but didn't feel anything. "Oh no! Glob dangit, I wanted to see his face when he got here! I have to go look for my crown! If he gets here while I'm gone tell him I'll be back soon," she said panicked as she ran off into the castle to look for her crown.

—Princess Bubblegum's POV—

How could I forget my crown!? It's the one thing I wear every single day, no matter what! What has been so wrong with me lately?

I ran up the front steps to the castle, through crowds of candy people.

I know what's been wrong with me. I just don't want to admit it, even to myself. There's nothing wrong with it... I just... can't get distracted by the little things. For the sake of my kingdom.

I look through the main room for any sign of what I was looking for. Hmm maybe it's still on my nightstand.

I walk up the stairs and follow the carpet to my bedroom. When I get there, I push the doors open. My feet find their way to my balcony and I look out to the front of the castle grounds. I notice a familiar person in a bear hat walking through the front gates and realise it's Finn.

Dangit, he's already here! I turn around and look in my room. My crown, sitting where I thought I'd left it. literally running to it, I put it back on my head and continue to the stairs.

I try my best to get to the bottom as fast as I can. We really need an elevator in this place.

I get close to the bottom of the stairs and step the wrong way, twisting my ankle in my heeled shoes and making me yelp as I let go of the bottom of my dress to put my hands out to cushion the fall. My reflexes were too late and my chin hit the ground.

Agh I'm so clumsy. I rubbed my chin as I got up off the ground. That fall really shook me. My ankle collapsed again before I was completely stood up.

Ugh, "I think I sprained my ankle," I said out loud to no one.  
These stupid heels. My shoes are off my feet before I try to get up again, but my ankle still can't support my weight.

The best solution I can think of is using the wall for support, so I do. Gradually, I keep putting more and more weight on it. Soon, by the time I'm at the front doors of the castle, I can walk without using the wall.

—Finn's POV—  
For most of the walk it was pretty silent. Well, not in my head. The more we walked, the more I couldn't stop thinking of the possibilities to what could be awaiting us there. Am I missing something? This couldn't possibly be for me, could it? I don't even know what today is. Is this just another party to celebrate Jake and I saving the princess again?

Man, I wish she wouldn't throw all of those expensive parties for us. She should know that we're besties, I wouldn't just stand aside and let anything happen to her. She means a lot to me... I can see the castle.

We progressed into the gates. As soon as we got inside, what I saw surprised me. I could tell BMO was thinking the same thing by the look on his face. This place is usually so peaceful, what could have caused all of this excitement?

People noticed me right away and started shouting things and running towards us. I couldn't understand anything they were saying, all of their words just ran together.

Finally, I spotted Jake talking to Peppermint Butler, and made my way through the crowd to them.

"Hey Jake! What's going on here? What's the big deal, and why are people yelling at me?"

—

Author's note: I'm sure this looks rushed, because I rushed it. I had worked on this chapter a throughout the day and I wanted to get it put up by the end of the day.  
Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there will be more... If I remember to put up more, and figure out how to do it. If you have any questions, concerns, comments or worries, or notice any mistakes, leave them in a review. Also leave me a review if you think I should continue this story.


	2. The Uninvited Guests

Chapter 2: The Uninvited Guests

[This chapter will contain a character only known from the scream queen comics (named Guy). He and PB kinda dated while she was managing Marceline's band. It's recommended you read those or Google him before you read this.]

3rd person POV

"Happy Birthday!" The mob of candy people cried out.

"What?" Finn asked "Who's Birthday is it? Did I forget PB's birthday?! Oh crud I didn't even get her a–" "No Bro, it's YOUR birthday! Happy birthday by the way." he said with a grin. Finn smiled.

"Really? Man we need to put up some calendars or buy some watches or something. I totes forgot!" Finn said, also wearing a huge grin. "But... um where is Peebles?"

"Oh" Jake said "I think she forgot something. She wanted me to tell you that she'd be back soon." "What did she forget?" Finn asked. "Her crown." Jake said. "She's been gone for a little while, though."

"Should we see if she needs help?" Finn asked. "Let's go." Jake replied without a second thought.

–

The Princess continued walking to the front of the castle, using the wall for support.

"Bubblegum?" a man's voice rang out.

She could almost recognize that voice. "W-who's there?" she stuttered.

"Princess, is it really you?" the voice said. She turned around to greet it.

"Guy?" she said in awe. He smiled.

He walked up to her. "Who else?"

It took her a minute to take in the person standing right in front of her. She smiled and walked closer to him, forgetting about her ankle.

Her ankle gave out once again, and she fell, only to be caught by him. "Ow" she whined.

"Are you alright?" Guy asked. "Y-yes." she composed herself, once again leaning against the wall. "I just twisted my ankle a little bit. It'll be fine."

He noticed she dropped her shoes when she fell, and bent down to pick them up for her. "Thanks." she said.

"I don't think you should be wearing those after you twisted your ankle. You need ice or medical tape if you want to be able to walk on it at all today." Guy said. She sighed.

"I'll get some medical tape from the Infirmary." He said. "Wait here."

"Wait!" PB rushed "I need to be out there! My friends are waiting for me."

"Just wait. I'll be quick." He turned his back to her and grinned mischievously as he walked in the direction of the infirmary.

Once he was out of sight, he pulled out a communicator. He flipped it open.

"Sir, the target is weak. We must act, this may be our only opportunity." "Where are my soldiers?" Guy asked. "Rounding the corner, look up." He saw three tall figures aproaching, clad in all black, with masks(similar to Robin's).

"About time you showed up." Guy said. "She's just around the corner. She can't walk, so this mght be easier than we planned. Stay alert, we're at a public event, you dont know who might walk through those doors." He finished. He then peeked around the corner to make sure she was still there.

"Go get her." He demanded.

–

Finn opened the door to the front of the castle, and saw a group of people running toward Princess Bubblegum. "Guy!" she cried "Help me!" she was thrown over one of their shoulders. "Guy! Where are you?! Finn! Jake! Hel-" one of the men that wasn't carrying her slapped a peice of ultra tape over her mouth. "Shut up, you." another said.

Finn ran in front of them "Put her down!" he demanded. The three men ran away carrying the princess. "Jake!" Finn yelled, both running after them, "You get those two, I'll get the princess." Jake nodded.

The three ran into a dead end, and had no choice but to fight. The one that was carrying PB was being defended by the other two, until Jake grabbed them and literally threw them out of the candy kingdom. This is way too easy, both Finn and Jake thought.

"Put her down!" Finn said "let's fight, man to man!" Finn yelled. The man snickered "If that's what you want." He then threw the princess off of his shoulder, and she landed with a hard thud.

"PB!" Finn ran to her, only for the masked man to get in the way.

He threw a punch straight for Finn's face. "Hey!" He said, barely dodging it. Finn reached for his sword, but realized it and his backpack were back at the tree fort. "Jake! I don't have my-" "Man-to-man, not man-to-kid-with-dog." The man yelled, in the midst of throwing another punch.

While they went back if forth between throwing punches and defending, Guy ran over and picked the princess up, helping her to gain her balance.

"Bubblegum! Are you okay?" He faked a concerned look. "Guy, thank Glob you're here. Please get me out of here." He grinned "Don't worry, I will." He let go of her and let her use the wall for support. "I'm gonna go help you're little friend." She looked to see Finn, he was fighting hard. And losing. She gasped "Please! I'm not sure how much longer he can keep it up!"

He turned to see the last man left of his soldiers fighting the teenager. He ran to them, and, while his back was turned, hit Finn hard in his back. Finn fell to the ground, disorientated. "Ugh" he muttered.

"Guy!? What the stuff are you DOING? He's my friend!" PB cried.

Finn started feeling dizzy "Who are you?" he whispered. Jake gasped.

"That's it!" he yelled. He grew to twenty times his size. "WRAAAH" He cried, running towards Guy.

Guy pulled a weapon out of his jacket pocket. "Jake! look out!" PB yelled.

Guy shot at Jake, and hit him easily. He was electrocuted as soon as the cartridge touched his skin, and he fell, shrinking to his original size.

Finn, who's head was still spinning, stumbled up behind Guy while he was distracted.

"Hey, you." he said weakly. Guy turned around, and was immediatly knocked out.

–

To be continued in the next chapter. So, Guy isn't what PB remembers. What are his motives? Finn won the fight, but at what cost? Next chapter: July 27th (2013, duh), or later tonight. Tell me how this is going and if I should continue. Creative critisism encouraged.


	3. Wake Up Call

**Yes! I figured out how to use line breaks!**

To start off, I want to say that I wrote the first chapter awhile ago, and did chapter two yesterday, so that and the fact that I didn't go back and read the first one fully before I did the second one is why it's so messed up and confusing.

**Sorry that this chapter is late! I won't be posting another in a little over a week, band camp is calling my name. I'll still be writing though! Just, on a piece of notepaper. At least the rough draft of next week's chapter will be done!**

My apologies.

Chapter 2: Wake Up Call

* * *

Finn's POV

I used all of my strength and punched him as hard as I could. My eyes lost focus, and I could feel the darkness closing in. Is the princess okay? I fell to my knees.

"Princess?" I could barely speak and my back hurt like crazy. I feel a burning sensation that's spreading from where he hit me.

The last man that attacked us took Jake and Guy over his shoulder and ran, back to the front of the castle.

I try to stand up, but the more I move, the burning sensation grew hotter and hotter. I take a deep breath and let my mind fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum's POV

"Finn!" I stumbled over and knelt beside him. "Finn, wake up!" His pulse seems stable, but I don't want to take any chances.

"Doctor Princess!"... Crud. She may be outside.

"Jake?" I turn my head to both sides, then look behind me.

My stomach churned. No one but Finn and I remained within the castle. Glob, he got Jake! This is all my fault. I should've known there was no reason for him to be here, now Finn can't even celebrate his own birthday. I promise, when I find that evil little...

I sigh, getting up a quick as I can without hurting myself. With my hand on the wall supporting me, I get to the nearest telephone inside the castle and call for an ambulance.

Stupid me. I can't do anything. I can't even defend myself; how am I going to do any harm to anyone? Well... other than the ones I truly care for.

I call for a search party, also; hopefully they might find where they're keeping Jake, and where the attackers themselves are hiding.

For the time it took the medics to get here, I stayed with Finn. I wouldn't dare leave his side, even when I know that I'm also defenseless.

He looks so helpless; I wish I could do something to help him, but I don't have any equipment. I'll just have to wait until they get here.

Soon the paramedics arrive and retrieve Finn. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked the two while they were attaching an IV. "He seems stable," the woman said "Although we will not know for sure until he is examined my a doctor." the man finished.

Finn's body jerked. My mind went from never taking my eyes off of him, to thinking of all of the things that could be wrong with him.

He could have passed out from fatigue, but I've never seen or heard of any instance where he'd've done that, and I know he's conditioned better than any other person his age.

Something must've happened while I wasn't looking... but I watched the whole thing go down! I saw every hit, heard every word. It happened so quickly, maybe I just need time to think about it.

Maybe... No. Just keep your attention on him, and help in any way possible.

"Are you injured?" the woman asked me,"you looked like you were having trouble walking back there." What? Be concerned for the one laying there on the stretcher! Not me! I already feel guilty enough...

"Oh, I just twisted my ankle. Nothing big." I said. I was still bare-foot, and you could tell by looking at my right foot that it was fairly messed up. "It looks like it could be badly bruised, or at the least sprained." she examined it and felt it for anything that could be out of place, then checked cab refills on my toes, which is basically just pushing on the nail, then seeing how long it takes for the color to come back.

"You'll need examined, too." she said, to my dismay. I didn't want to be separated from him, not even for a moment. I want to be sure he'll be getting the best treatment, and that they will do all they can to make sure he is at least stable; and, hopefully, they will find a diagnosis.

* * *

Before I know it, we are at the candy hospital, and Finn is being carried in via the stretcher and a few doctors. I am allowed a room next to his, and they waste no time in tending to us.

* * *

Finn's POV

The mixture of laughing gas and fluoride scent makes my nose crinkle up. "Jake" I mumble, still half asleep "whatever you're doing, it's not gonna work. I'm immune to l-" Sitting in a chair beside my bed is PB, sound asleep.

This isn't my house. Looks too... white and sterile and organized; all other than various paperwork scattered among a table on the opposite side of the room. What happened to me? I can't quite focus my eyes, but barely manage to read the digital clock on the bedside table to the right of me.

The numbers read: **1:00 AM**

Wow, it's late. But... why is PB here? And where is... "JAKE! Agh-" I sit up quickly, throw my sheets off of my body and throw my legs over the side of the bed in one quick motion, making my head spin and my body scream in protest. I hold my head in my hands to keep the dizziness from getting worse, and I immediately regret moving at all.

"Finn!" PB is in front of me, her left hand on my right hand and other on my left shoulder. She sat on the bed, still holding me, with my forehead resting on her shoulder.

"Finn, it's okay." I looked up, into her eyes. "Where's Jake?" she closed them, her shoulders slouched. "PB, please, tell me happened; I don't... I don't remember..." I trailed off, not knowing how else to ask.

"Jake was... taken. By the people that attacked us." Tears escaped my eyes, my throat closed up. Jake wouldn't want me to be like this, but I couldn't help it.

"Where is he? You acted like you knew that guy! You have to know where he is!"

"I've made sure that the search team has checked everywhere I went when I was with him. Marceline was friends with him, and she hasn't seen from him in over a year." I don't know what to think right now. My best friend was dog-napped, and he is probably out there some where, suffering.

"I want to know everything you've got about this guy."


	4. Ein Held Zu Sein

Chapter 4:

* * *

-Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V.-

I start with telling him about Guy's appearance: shaggy brown hair, stubbly chin, height about the same as mine.

"What a creative name" Finn says sarcastically. He turns to me and leans back putting his weight on his arms "Do you know where he lives?" he asks me.

I answer best with what I can remember, and shake my head. I think for a moment. "When we met, he and a few others, along with Marceline, travelled together in a band." He nods his head.

"I remember the band. You put us in charge, and we recked everything. How could I forget?" I guess it would be difficult to forget such an event, what with all the chaos it brought. _And the consequences._

I lean back, mirroring Finn. He seems to be okay after today- er, yesterday. I mean to ask him about it, but-

"Do you think they're still friends? Marce and Guy, I mean." I think back to the last time I saw her. Everything seemed to be fine; I'm sure we would've known if he got on her bad side.

"Haven't heard otherwise. We could assume either way." he lets out a yawn. "Or: we could call her," he proposed. "and we could use your cell. Well, if we have cell service anyways."

I nod and walk as best I can with the brace on my foot over to the chair I was sleeping in to get my jacket. I pick it up, and feel around the pockets for the phone. "Where's my phone?" I say self consciously.

"Might you have dropped it earlier, during the "party"?" he asks, putting air quotes around the word party.

"I must've..." I sit again, next to him on the bed. "or someone took it when I left it at the castle." I thought out loud. "I didn't think to bring my jacket when we left in the ambulance. One of the castle staff brought it to the hospital for me." I explain.

"That's nice of them. Your people are so... innocent." I blush in response, but thankfully the room is too dark for it to be noticable. "Most of them are, yes." I smile at him. "I'm not sure if they were meant to be that way. Not many things were explained to me about this kingdom, only the important parts." I say. Knowing that, even with my vast knowledge of science, I still can't create the simplest of candy people, without them then wanting to destroy me and everything that I love and hold dear.

My momentary depression is apparently noticable in my voice, because Finn places a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Peebs?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I reply. I've accepted defeat a long while ago. Nothing to get worried over when there were other things in the world going wrong.

"You don't need to worry about this guy. I'll make sure he won't get near you." He says, misunderstanding why I was kinda sad. I smile and look to him.

My smile fades quickly. We're in this situation because of me. One of our best friends got kidnapped, and he's dedicating his safety to me! I let out an audible sigh. Is it because I'm weak?

"Finn..." I place my hand over his, and look into his eyes. He smiles, assuring me that he's listening. "I-" I take our hands off of my shoulder. " -I don't want you to hurt yourself over me. You're already a mess, and we still have to find Jake. I bet the doctors don't even have your diagnosis yet." His smile fades. "I'm sorry this had to happen on your birthday." I said, truthfully sorrowful.

His face saddens, but only for a moment. "PB, " he places his hand over my own that is resting on the bed beside us. "I put myself in harm's way for you... because I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt. When you fell into that well, when I thought I lost you forever... It was the worst feeling in the world. I felt like I'd let you down, by letting that happen to you." I felt tears coming to my face.

"Finn, you did everything you could. You defeated the Lich! Remember? It was the Ice King that... killed me." He winced when I mentioned it. I tried to change the attitude of the subject. "Thanks, by the way. For beating the Lich; like, three times."

It lightened up a bit. "I couldn't have done it without your help, PB." He smiles.

"So," I start, wanting more to talk about, "how are you feeling? Is your back injured?" I ask. He rubs his back and winces.

"Uh, just a little. I can handle it, though. I can handle pain!" He finishes with a "tough-guy" (if you could call it that) face, his voice lowered. I can't help but smile. He's still so child-like; one of the many characteristics that _is_ Finn.

"Haha," he laughs, making me snap back into reality, "Earth to Peebles!" I grin stupidly. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" he leans in a little closer, grinning.

"Hehe n-nothing." I stutter. He's so adorable; I can't help but laugh in joy whenever he does something funny. Sometimes I spend nights thinking about the things we talk about, or jokes he tells me, or just... him.

But when he's sad... it feels like the worst depression ever. I wish I hadn't been so closed off from him when he was younger; I hurt his feelings more times than I could count.

And I did nothing to help him.

But yet... he was still loyal. To me, my life, and others' lives.

Finn was a hero. Finn is a hero. Finn...

Ist mein held.

"Finn, why... why did you chose to be a hero? You could've had an easier life, one not filled with danger, anxiety, life impacting decisions..." I stopped, not knowing what else to say.

"I became what I am today... because I was born into it. Right from the start: when my father found me and took me in. He taught me the right path to life, friendship, emotion..." he took in a deep breath. "Until... we left, Jake and I. I was about thirteen, Jake quite a bit older. We didn't hear from them much after we left... But the main reason, the one rule I stick to at all times, at all costs, no matter what the consequences.

"My life, my body, will be as a barrier: a shield against the evils of those who intend harm to the innocent." he said, looking up. "A hero is willing to die for the very ones they love." he looks down, closes his eyes. "My promise to Glob."

"Wenn Sie alleine sind, fürchte ich." I say quietly to myself.

"What? Did you say something PB?" he asks. I can't help but smile when I look into his eyes. "No."

Aber ich werde immer für dich da sein ... Im härtesten Zeiten.  
Ich bin eben nicht der gerechte Mensch sie sind. Ich bin eine Schande, da einige sagen würden ... In den Augen der Unschuldigen, der heiligen, und das gerade.

* * *

.

Because I can't speak most but my native language.

Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites, I really appreciate them. Sorry for the late update. Are my writing skills getting better? Please let me know, in a review or P.M..

The rest of the story will be written in Princess Bubblegum's POV, unless I decide otherwise.

-Thanks-


	5. Coffee

**__****I'm looking for another experienced author that will co-produce "Surprised?" with me. If you have any experience at all and are thinking of joining me, P.M. me and I'll pick at the beginning of October. Thanks.**

_Some of the other chapters have really been a mess, so sorry about that. I'm still learning the correct way to write._

_The chapters from now until the end of May 2014 will be produced more sporadically because of schooling, etc._

_Oh, and this chapter will be a bit longer than the usual. I owe you guys that._

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

I could feel the heat of the sun's rays through the window blinds as I woke up. I was momentarily blinded by them.

Where am I? God my head hurts...and my foot too.

Oh, yeah. I'm in the hospital. And Finn...?

Finn wasn't in his bed, where he should have been. As far as I'd known he wasn't cleared by his doctor to leave.

"Finn?" I whispered. "Finn?" I frowned.

I slowly rose up from the seat, my legs still asleep. I do hope they give me crutches before I leave.

I sit on his bed. His IVs were still there, they looked like they had been messily thrown off.

That's strange.

I reach over the right side of the bed to the wall, where a button labelled "call" had been affixed. With a light tap, the small speaker dextral to the button came to life with a buzzing noise.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" the speaker announced.

"Has patient Finn Mertens been cleared to leave?" I asked.

"I don't have that information, but I'm able to check for you. Is the patient requesting a checkup?" the nurse asked.

"Uh..." Maybe telling them about his sudden disappearance would be a bad idea. "No, thank you."

"Alright then, I will be right back with you after I check with the doctor." she said, then the microphone cut out.

He'll be back any minute, I'm sure.

I walked to the window, my foot itching with each step, then opened the blinds. It was slightly dark out, the skies were overcast. Light came in nonetheless.

I sat back into my chair and brought my injured foot across to sit on my other leg, and inspected it.

It didn't hurt all that much, to my surprise. I mean, I suspect it wasn't bothering me earlier because I was distracted (and knocked out), but even now it wasn't so bad.

Not many painkillers will work on me, partially because my blood can't carry much alcohol (and only half the amount of oxygen that full blooded humans' blood can carry).

I'll make a side note to myself that I should check for nerve damage later, when things settled down.

And what was up with Guy? I thought we left on good terms...

The silence is broken by a knocking at the door. The door is hidden by a room divider, to injure the patients' privacy.

"Hello?" I call out.

I wait for a response. No one answers.

I'm beginning to feel paranoid... Maybe they were just at the wrong door. My emotions have been acting up lately...

I'm jolted from my thoughts as the door is quickly pushed open. I freeze up, waiting for whoever it was to walk into view.

"Peebs!" a voice calls out from behind the divider.

"Finn?" I smile, greatful to hear his voice for the first time this morning.

"Join me in the Café!" He exclaimed childishly.

I smiled.

"Okay!" I mocked. "I just need to change and I'll be out." The door closed.

The door was reopened.

"Top flooooor!" He said, his voice dissipating as he walked away. The door automatically closed again.

I looked down at myself. My outfit consisted of aqua colored sweats provided by the hospital, and a light grey jacket that was brought to the hospital by someone.

I don't have a change of clothes, so I call the main office and request clean ones. A few minutes later, a nurse knocked on the door with clothes in a plastic bag.

I thanked him, and turned my back to him.

"You requested information about patient Finn Mertens?"

I nodded, now facing him. "Has he been granted clearance?."

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, not yet. He has to stay the rest of the week, at least. Doctor's orders."

I sighed. "That's okay. Thanks."

He set some crutches down beside me, resting them on the bed, then closed the door and walked off. I went into the bathroom and changed into whatever they brought me.

I emerged a minute later wearing aqua shorts and a lighter hospital branded racerback tank top.

I left my jacket, along with my old clothes, in the bathroom. Then I proceeded out the door on my supports and into the hall, to the right.

The elevators were along this hallway. I pushed the button and waited patiently. I have time, don't need to be there right away. He can wait.

Finn...seemed really happy this morning. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, just that...he's made a pretty quick recovery. Faster than I thought he would've. We've only been here for two days!

He's a strong kid...or, adult, I suppose.

The elevator doors open after a _ding!. _I wait for two people to leave the car, then I walk in and press the button to the highest floor, floor 12.

* * *

The ride lasted for about a minute, not stopping on any other floor. No one else was with me in the car.

As I leave the elevator I see a large garden area with seating areas, a small Café, bathrooms, and a...spa? There was no coverage, no roof. Just a glass wall surrounded the large rooftop area.

It all looked serene, beautiful. I could feel myself smiling as I took in my surroundings.

After I was done gazing, my eyes drifted to Finn sitting at a small table in the garden.

He was in new clothes, but they looked the same as the ones I was wearing before, sweats. He had a groggy look on his face, like he still wasn't up yet, despite his tone earlier.

I walked over to meet him, still smiling . When I got to the table, I noticed there were two coffees sitting on it, and another seat across from Finn.

He smiled at me as I sat down and placed the crutches against my chair.

He took a swig of his drink.

"Bought you a coffee." He said still smiling.

"Thanks." he nodded. "I didn't know you liked coffee." I said with minimum curiosity, still gazing about the garden.

"Yeah," he replied soberly "I don't drink it that often now."

I hum in response.

"I don't either...except when I pull all-nighters, science experiments, breakthroughs, discoveries, you know. The business." I frown.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his arms resting on the table now.

"It's nothing, just thinking." I said tiredly, still thinking about it.

"I understand. Sometimes my job really bores me." He said, referring to heroism as a job.

"W-what makes you think it bores me?" I asked.

"Well, being a scientist isn't easy. It _has to__ get boring sometimes._" he inquired.

I shook my head. "You don't know what you're missing out on then." I laughed.

"Do I?" he said jokingly

I sighed, thinking of what to say next.

"Yeah, I've seen injuries that would really make you curious." I said, shaking my head.

"I've come to expect those thing when I come to the Candy Kingdom." he said.

"Heh, yeah." I laughed

I relax back into my chair and take another sip of my coffee.

"It's nice up here." I commented, catching his attention.

He nodded.

"This is the first time I've been up here. I don't visit the hospital very often." he said, still a bit sleepy.

"That's a good thing, I suppose." I reply with my eyes closed, feeling lightheaded.

He hummed, leaning back into his chair and mimicking me.

"So," he started, "how have you been feeling? I see you have crutches." he asked, seeming relaxed as well.

"Pretty good, I'm surprised." I replied.

He seemed unsure of my answer.

"Your surprised? Don't they always give you painkillers or something?" he asked curiously, looking at me.

"Yeah, um...I can't really use painkillers." I shrugged.

"Are you allergic?" he reasoned.

I laughed.

"No, I don't have many allergies. It's just that my blood isn't as able to carry as much as yours. Because I'm only half human, I have some qualities of candy people and some qualities that only humans have." I said.

He nodded and seemed to understand.

The air thickened with silence, although he didn't seem to mind.

"Hey," I said "you wanna check out the rest of the building?" I asked, hoping he would consider.

He nodded. "Yeah, I've only been here once before, so you're going to have to show me around." He said.

I nodded, smiling as we got up from our seats. We threw our drink containers away and walked together back to the elevator that brought us here.

* * *

_The next chapter will be posted sometime after I finish my 2-shot and add another chapter to my other story._


End file.
